Monsters
Monsters are the collective name given to the supernatural monsters. Although referring to many different species, they all share a point of origin, and many share traits. They are supernatural creatures with extraordinary strength and powers, and commonly prey upon humans. When they die, their souls are sent to neither Heaven nor Hell, but to Purgatory. History Creation Monsters have hunted mankind since the beginning of time (more or less), however, Dragons and Phoenixes were arguably the first due to the fact the the oldest of both species have been around since the age of the dinosaurs. According to Dracula, he was the thing that humans feared when they huddled around a fire. The first monsters, the Original Monsters, who in turn went on to father the rest of their species. Although powerful (at least in the modern era), most monsters preferred to hide from humans or blend into their society, taking great care to avoid detection, especially by hunters. Because most of them could assume human form, they could easily pass as a regular human to the untrained eye. Additionally, although some could be detected through video footage in security cameras, most people disregard the anomalies they see as a technical problem or malfunctioning of the device. Many monsters targeted isolated locations and communities as their hunting grounds. In some cases, they would attempt to reproduce, in addition to simply hunting men for food. Species of Monsters Original Monsters : Main article: Original Monsters These are the Supreme monsters, or the King of Monsters, due to them being the very first and originator of their own specific species, which means they greatly outclass all of their children in terms of strength, abilities, power, and knowledge, no matter how powerful their children are. They are however very rare, which means the majority of hunters have never met one, nor will ever. *Beorn (Original Skinwalker) *Dracula (Original Vampire) *Fawks (Original Phoenix) *Smaug (Original Dragon) *Mikael Rizzo (Original Kanima) *Original Skinchanger *William (Original Werewolf) Elite Monsters These monsters are of the strongest type (just under the Originators), either by being physically stronger than the rest (like with Dragons), or are so unique that it's hard for hunters to hunt them, or both. *Alpha Elder Vampires *Dragons *Phoenixes *Werewolf-Vampire Hybrids Top-tier Monsters These types of monsters are stronger than the majority of monsters, but they are not among the strongest however. *Dhampirs *Djinn *Hybrids *Kanimas *Minotaur *Skin-Changer *Shtriga *Vampires *Wendigo *Werewolves Mid-tier Monsters These monsters are average in terms of strength and powers. They are also normally harder to kill than the lower-tier types of monsters. *Oni *Rougarou *Skinwalkers Low-tier Monsters These monsters are considered the easiest to kill, and possess the weakest powers. Despite this, they are still dangerous to humans. *Changeling *Ghoul *Kitsune Common Powers and Abilities Many monsters share traits and attributes: *'Feeding on Humans' - Most, if not, all monsters feed on humans - either human flesh, blood, certain organs, souls or all four. Only Phoenixes don't seem to eat humans, they just kill them outright. Skin-Changers have never been seen eating people, or having any intent to. Some Monsters also have certain preferences in types of humans. Shtriga normally feed on children as well. *'Non-human Eyes' - Shapeshifters, Werewolves, Kitsunes, Skinwalkers, Wendigos, Dragons, and Djinns can all be identified by their strange or unusual eyes, though some require certain conditions to be noticed (such as a Shapeshifter's eyes flashing yellow when seen through a camera). *'Claws' - Werewolves, Kitsune, Skinwalkers (in dog form), Wendigos, and Dragons all have razor sharp claws. *'Fangs' - Vampires, Werewolves, Wendigos, and Skinwalkers possess monstrous fangs. Vampires and Vetala use them to suck the blood of their victims, for others they are used to tear and devour flesh. *'Superhuman Strength' - All monsters typically possess some degree of superhuman strength, ranging from just stronger than humans, to being able to lift a man with one hand, throw a man several feet with great effort or none, rip through flesh with some to great ease, or snap steel chains, with the possible exception of Sirens. While some monsters need to exert greater effort to access superhuman strength other more powerful monsters can destroy objects with a light movement or gesture. Human hunters can fight off, stun, sneak up on, catch off guard and outmaneuver most monsters by using their weaknesses, such as damaging their bodies with a special object or in a certain way, therefore allowing a hunter equipped with their weakness to kill monsters that are stronger than them. The best way to kill monsters with great strength is to catch them off guard as Sam and Dean have done repeatedly throughout the series. Dragons, Werewolves, Vampires, and Wendigos are among the strongest of all monsters. *'Superhuman Speed' - Many monsters are much faster than humans so they can sneak up on humans unnoticed or outrun them in a chase. While weaker monsters seemingly have normal human speed or have the speed of the best human athlete, others can move at the speed of certain animals and can easily catch up to humans. Skinwalkers, Werewolves, Vampires, Kitsunes, Djinn, Dragons (while flying), and Wendigos possess these powers but Wendigos are the fastest of all monsters. *'Shapeshifting' - A common power of many monsters is the ability to change their form. Some, such as Shapeshifters, Sirens, Rakshasa, and Jefferson Starships, can change into whatever they want, while others are more limited. Dragons, Crocotta, Changelings, Shtriga, Phoenixes, Kitsune, Skinwalkers and Djinns can only change between their true form and a human disguise. Some monsters have certain requirements or limitations to their transformations, such as Werewolves, the only monsters that can't control their ability to transform (however, pure blood werewolves can shape shift at will,) or Ghouls, which are able to change into anyone, but only if they eat the person's flesh. Weaknesses *'Decapitation' - Vampires, Hybrids, and Werewolves can be killed by having their heads removed (as can Shapeshifters). This might work on most, if not all, monsters. *'Fire' - Many monsters on supernatural have shown that they are vulnerable to and can be killed by fire. These monster are Wendigos, Vampires, and Hybrids. *'Silver' - Several monsters are vulnerable to silver, the most well known are: Werewolves, Skinwalkers, and Shapeshifters. Silver is also part of the thing needed to kill both Djinns and Lamias. Wraiths are vulnerable to silver, to touch it will burn their skin. *'Angels' - Angels can smite any monster. Angels can also change back any monster back into human by touching them. *'High-tier Demons' - Most Demons generally out class most monsters and overpower them. high tier demons like Crowley can easily overpower and kill them. *'Shredding' - Logically, shredding a monster destroys it, regardless of the type. After Bobby destroys an okami using a wood chipper, Rufus mentions that it could work on anything. Brian Wilcox after becoming a werewolf was killed by this method also, literally ripped to pieces. *'Magic' - Some monsters are affected by some forms of magic such as a Banshee being banished by one. *'Archangels' - Archangels can annihilate any monster with ease. *'Death's Scythe' - Death's scythe can kill any being. *'Oracle' - Being the Original Angel, Oracle can kill and annihilate any monster with ease. *'Death' - Death Can effortlessly kill any monster. *'God' - God can kill any monster effortlessly. *'The Darkness' - The Darkness Can effortlessly kill any monster. Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Monsters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Hybrids Category:Species Category:Types